Girasoles
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Cuando ella sonríe sus mejillas son casi rojas de rosa, casi rosas de alegría y sus hoyuelos brillan más que el amanecer del cabello de Naruto y el día soleado de su nombre. — Naruto/Hinata.


**Renuncia:** todo de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** "Corazón" [minivicios]

 **N/A:** ¡Para Nitta! que son tu OTP y me da por darte regalos que no pediste. So, intento de fluff, todo tuyo.

* * *

 **N** aruto no puede dejar de considerar que ella es bonita.

Es la manera en que le cae el cabello sedoso hasta la cintura, ese riachuelo de cielo nocturno, impoluto y en extremo suave, pese a que Hinata rara vez se preocupa de su cuidado, desprovista de cualquier tipo de vanidad. Lo trae suelto y éste se mece si ella va sigilosa en las misiones, o ya sea sólo por apresurarse a llegar a Ichiraku donde han quedado y que le sonría titubeante antes de decir «Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho esperando Naruto-kun?» y que él niegue pronto.

(es que no he esperado nada comparado contigo Hinata, que contaste mil segundos-eternidades para estar conmigo).

Es además su sonrisa de luna —medio— llena, repleta de timidez y una luz opaca que no destaca tanto como debería pero cuando lo hace insufla una convicción de que todo estará bien. Que cuando ella sonríe sus mejillas son casi rojas de rosa, casi rosas de alegría y sus hoyuelos brillan más que el amanecer del cabello de Naruto y el día soleado de su (su) nombre.

Están también sus ojos-perlas resplandecientes, aquellos que ven más allá de las apariencias, que escarban y hallan bondad en los zorros heridos y repudiados por todos los demás —y que son tan blancos y transparentes como la risa de Hinata, el lenguaje de su alma cantarina por momentos—. Asimismo la textura de su piel de leche, porcelana no rota. Buscada con ansias e inexperiencia cuando él une sus dedos con los de ella al ir paseando por la calle

(y sus sonrojos que les camuflan igual que una bufanda bermeja tejida no con ganchos sino devoción perenne

—y un cariño muy tibio que le transmite calidez a la prenda—).

Él halla esos detalles sin buscarlos, y los cuenta como los bigotes de su rostro que Hinata recorre con la yema de sus dedos, reservada pero encandilada. Ahí igual, le llega la seguridad de que hay algo más, una candidez que Hinata trae a todos lados, omnipresente. Y el corazón le martillea muy duro.

Late presuroso e irreverente y descontrolado. Tanto que Naruto olvida un instante cómo respirar a su lado (aquí, donde pertenezco, porque ese es mi camino).

(no de ninja, de felicidad) hasta que Hinata lo mira y él se acuerda. Es así de simple.

 **; &**

Naruto no puede dejar de considerar que ella es hermosa.

Se viste con prendas sencillas. Sin intención de llamar cualquier atención realmente —sólo la suya—. Sus faldas largas que se mecen al ritmo del viento primaveral o las brisas invernales lo cautivan de cierta manera curiosa, junto con las blusas ligeras y frescas. Son ropas de lavanda, para purificar lo bueno y llevarse lo malo. Lavanda para que él le olisqueé la nuca juguetón y que Hinata dé un brinco abochornada de inmediato pues

(¡N-Naruto-kun, dónde están tus modales!) aunque de todas formas le permita en las noches bañarse en su perfume natural, con esas hebras de carbón provocándole cosquillas en la nariz; bastando para ello con que duerman en la misma cama, nerviosos y contentos, sus codos rozándose igual que las rodillas —y las cajas de música que guardan en sus pechos y van al mismo ritmo—.

En las mañanas siguientes es usual que si se topan con Kiba y Shino, Akamaru les ladre y Kiba asienta con la cabeza antes de corroborar: Sí, sí, Naruto huele a nuestra querida Hinata; para pena de ambos.

(¡pero no malpiensen, ttebayo'!)

No obstante, en cuanto se despiden, ninguno de los dos consigue contener las risas tiernas de azúcar dócil que les endulzan el resto del día. —y ese número jamás le ha gustado a Naruto como ahora—.

Son dos personas comiendo en la mesa. Dos personas visitando la tumba de Neji y la de Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya, mostrando sus respetos. Dos personas descansando en el regazo del otro. Dos personas cocinando y provocando un desastre en la cocina. Dos personas sentadas en la banca de un parque. Dos personas. Juntas. (no más soledad insipiente, no más andar con el cielo nublado por encima de ellos).

Es Naruto el dorado que Hinata valora más que el oro, el que pinta la tristeza y la hace optimismo. Es Hinata el violeta que le infunda coraje y ternura en la misma medida. Y la chica a quien él saca de la casa casi en la madrugada sin explicaciones sólo para pedirle un baile en medio de la plaza, con las constelaciones de alambre refulgiendo cual techo y una nebulosa en sus irises.

(—y perdóname por demorarme tanto en amarte).

De pronto Hinata se detiene y lo observa más seria y Naruto se rasca la mejilla, sosegado. Ella le da una palmada leve pero firme, muy similar a cuando iba a desistir en medio de la guerra, y él entiende.

«No Naruto-kun, no debes disculparte».

— Que te quiero por ser Naruto-kun, por nada más.

(con tus hoyuelos de espiral de ramen y tu pelo de maíz recién segado, tus imperfecciones dulces y tu espíritu que es como un mundo ya que mi mundo eres tú).

Ahí Naruto se tranquiliza y retoman la danza.

Siendo su única culpa no robarle júbilos así de encantadores más seguido.

 **; &**

Naruto no puede dejar de considerar que ella es maravillosa.

Hay cierta fortaleza digna de admirar en su debilidad a comparación de otras kunoichis de Konoha y tal vez otras aldeas. Hinata tiene un puño suave en el más literal sentido de la palabra, que le llega en lo más profundo. Sus manos pequeñas más no frágiles le untan pomadas curativas y envuelven vendajes alrededor de sus heridas y cortes, siempre que se hace daño por error en las misiones y entrenamientos.

— Naruto-kun, no seas tan inconsciente de ti mismo —le reprocha, en un mohín. Naruto suelta una carcajada exuberante de vida y ruido

(tan soleada), que Hinata deja de fruncir el ceño y ríe quedito con él. Tendidos en la hierba mojada, disfrutan de un silencio cómodo y natural, entrelazándose sus meñiques (y su todo) muy discretos, como si se tratase de un secreto entre ellos.

Y él añora el sabor de su boca contra los suya, con esa textura de mariposa revoloteando, antes de dirigirse a su estómago y poblarlo con más de su especie. Traga saliva y se acerca lento pero no demasiado, Hinata aprieta los párpados por la vergüenza y Naruto le besa entonces. Sus labios de alas inquietas y ligeras regustados en afecto.

Sus besos se sienten sin excepción como el primero que compartieron, y les arrebata algo de gravedad también. Se separan un poco mareados, sin embargo, con una sombra de gozo casi infantil.

— ¿Eso ha estado bien, no ttebayo'? —inquiere.

Hinata niega.

(Porque todo a lado de Naruto-kun está bien).

— A-a-aunque p-podríamos repetirlo, ¿t-te parece? —añade ella tras un instante de silencio. Para él es más que suficiente.

(Siempre, Hinata).

Es que con Hinata Naruto aprende el arte de caer en el amor a segunda vista —y una tercera y cuarta quizá—.

Porque la quiere al mirarla, la quiere al hablarle, la quiere al alumbrarlo (pese a ser él el astro rey).

Y cuando a veces se siente decaído y musita un «No te merezco Hinata» ella se pone de cuclillas y permanece con él, respondiendo un «Sí lo haces Naruto-kun, mereces absolutamente todo de mí, de la dicha» y no lo incorpora sino que se quedan allí, hasta que Naruto agarra ánimos y asiente, y los dos se levantan al mismo tiempo. Y cuando a veces se siente menos y solloza quebrada, Naruto susurra «No llores, ahogarás tu linda sonrisa» y Hinata concuerda y le otorga sus margaritas, insegura al principio después con más confianza.

(mi vida no es sólo mía, después de todo).

La abraza, el sueño soñado que ella representa, con sus brazos de ramas cálidas extendiéndose hacia arriba.

Protegiéndole.

Agradeciéndole.

Necesitándole.

Y no son príncipe ni princesa, pero son ellos.

—eso les basta—.

 **; &**

Naruto no puede dejar de considerar que ella es bonita, hermosa, y maravillosa.

De hecho, él no puede evitar enamorarse de ella.

(una y otra y otra y otra vez).


End file.
